Blog użytkownika:Astrid95/Historia Przyjaźni i Miłości
Kilka informacj Stoik żyje Valki narazie nie ma bohaterowie wyglądają jak w JWS a potem jak JWS 2 Hiccstrid będzie pogrubiona czcionka to myśli ' będę pisać z perspektywy wszystkich jeźdźców 'Rozdział 1 Nowina ' '''Perspektywa Czkawki ' '''Jak codzień zostałem obudzony przez Szczerbatka który chciał jeść. Niechętnie schodzę z łóżka i kieruje się w strone schodów zauważyłem siedzącegona krześle i myślącego tate. Wziołem kosz z rybami i dałem szczerbkowi. Czkawak:Smacznego Szczerbek I sam też udałem się zjeść śniadanie, aż tu nagle cisze przerywa mój tata. Stocik Chciałem z Tobą porozmawiać Czkawka: Ja mam tylko tyle do powiedzenia, że to nie moja wina Stoick: O czym ty mówisz synek? Czkawka: Ao niczym już-'uff nie wie to dobrze ' Stoick: Więc wracając do sprawy.... Nie dane mu było dokończyć bo ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Czkawka: To ja pójdę je otworzyć- ciekawe kto to może być ' Czkawka: O hej Astrid co ty....... nie dokończyłem bo mi przerwała Astrid: Mamy mały problem potrzebujemy Cię Czkawka: Jasne już idę szczerbo chodz idziemy Czkawka: Więc co się dzieję?- ' byłem trochę zdziwiony ''' Astrid: Bliźniaki zgubiły smoka-'''chyba nie jest zachwycony nowiną Czkawka: Co?? Jak to zgubili smoka żartujesz sobie-'jej mina mówi że nie żartuje ale jak zgubić własnego smoka' Astrid: Nie żartuje.Wiele dziwnych rzeczy robili ale to już przeszło wszystkie ich możliwości Po nie całych 5 miutach byliśmy w SA. Czekali tam na nas wszyscy. Zszedłem ze szczerbatak i skierowałem się w strone bliźniaków. Byłem zły ale też zaskoczony tym co się dowiedziałem. Czkawka: Mieczyk Szpadka jak zgubiliście smoka ? Mieczyk: No my nie wiemy Szpadka: Byliśmy w lesie i.... Czkawka: i co?? Ja tego nie pojmuję jak można zgubić własnego smoka- byłem zły ''' Astrid: Czkawka uspokuj się ci sięstało to się nie odstawnie. Trzeba pomyśleć. Czkawka: Masz racje Astrid. Dobra gdzie byliście?- '''Mam nadzieje ,że pamietają to Szpadka: Za lasnem jest polana tam byliśmy Czkawka: Ok to ruszamy tam- Jednak pamiętali ' 'Rozdział 2 Poszukiwania Jota i Wyma ''' '''Perspektywa Astrid: Odkąd wyruszyliśmy wogóle się nie odwzwał. Jest taki jakiś zamyślony bardzo ciekawe o czym tak myśli.Jak zapytam jego tomi i tak nie zdradzi tego i tak moje myśli przerywa Saczysmark ' Sączysmark: Hej piękna co....- nie dałam mu dokończyć bo oberwał w brzuch aż upad Astrid: Jeszcze raz tak mnie nazwiesz ,a bedzie boleć bardziej rozumiesz mnie!!!! Sączysamark: TAK! Śledzik: Widzisz tak się kończy jak z nią zaczynasz hahaha Astrid: Też chcesz oberwać Śledzik: Nie I jak szliśmy w ciszy jeszcze 20 minut, ąż doszliśmy na piękną polane jej widok zabiera wdech w piersiach. '''Perspektywa Czkawki ' '''Zobaczyłem naprwadę piękną polane tylko jedno pytanie mi się narzuca gdzie mogą być Jot i Wym. Trzeba będzie się chyba rozdzielić. Czkawka: Dobra ludzie nie widzę nigdzie smoka wieć się rozdzielamy. Więc tak Ja i Astrid pójdziemy na prawo bliźniki do prosta, a Sączysmark i Śledzik na lewo.Zrozumiano Wszyscy: Tak Perspektywa Astrid: A ten dalej chodzi głową w chmurach o mało co nie dobił do drzewa jak bym go nie pociągła to by wpadł. Czas przerwać cisze. Astrrid: Hej Czkawka uważaj drzewo!!!- No i wpadł ''' Astrid: Co się z Tobą dziś dzieje po czekaj ściągne to ci z głowy. '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Słysze jak coś do mnie mówi Astrid ale nie rozumiem co, aż tu nagle czuje ból Czkawka Ałł... za co to '- ,masowałem bolące ramie ' Astrid:To był jedyny pomysł że byś się obudził. A po drugie mówiłam coś do Ciebie Czkawka: A co mówiłaś? Astrid: Tak mnie słuchasz. Pytałam się Ciebie co ci jest ? Czkawka: A co ma mi niby być- nie wiem o co jej chodzi Astrid: Jesteś nie obecny nie słuchasz co do Ciebie mówię nie licząć ,że wpadłeś w drzewo'''-śmiać mi się chciało z niego ' Czkawka: Przepraszm zamyśliłem się trochę. Astrid: Ok rozumiem. Martwisz sie o Jota i Wyma? Czkawka: Tak zastanawiam się gdzie mogą być Astrid: Nie martw się znajdziemy ich-'''uśmiechłam się do niego.' 'Rozdział 3 Poszukiwania Część 2' Perspektywa Czkawki: Szukamy i nie znaleźliśmy aż2 godziny. Może reszta znalazła ich. Ruszyliśmy na polane było słychać kłótnie. Sączysmark: Jakim trzeba być głąbem by zgóbić własnego smoka. Szpadka: A ty tosmoka na śmierć nie zatresowałeś? Czkawka: Dobra wystarczy już Astrid: Czkawka ma racje kłótnią nic nie wskuramy. Teraz trzeba pomyśleć gdzie może być? Czkawka: No właśnie dlatego przeszukamy cały las a potem plaże Perspektywa Czkawk Najpierw poszliśmy przeszukać las ale niestety nic tam go nie było Czkawka:Dobra w lesie go nie ma teraz pójdziemy na plaż. Ruszjmy Po jakiś10 minutach jesteśmy na plaży ''' Czkawka: Ok jesteśmy. Więc tak rozdzielimy się Czkawka: Astrid i Sączysmark razem Astrid: Że co?-'''on sobie żartuje ze mnie nie chce smarka Sączysmark: Wreszcie będziemy we dwoje Astrid: Jeszcze słowo a oberwiesz. Czkawka muszę ze Smarkiem być ? Czkawka: Tak.Śledzik ze mną i bliźniaki razem.Ruszajmy już Perspektywa Asrid: O nie muszę być ze smarkiem.Czy on kiedyś się nauczy,żeby dał mi spokój i znowu zaczyna. Sączysmark: Hej misia może.......... nie zdąrzył powiedzieć bo go wałnełam w brzuch pięścią Astrid: Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz a będzie dużo gorzej bolało rozumiemy się?!!! Sączysmark: TAK!! Czemu odrzucasz takiego wojownika jak ja? Astrid: Mam być miła czy szczera....... Saczysmark:Wszędzie łazisz ze Czkawką skoro masz tu prawdziwego mężczyzne a nie czym on tam jest. No nie. Nie pozwole mu obrażać Czkawki. Astrid: Po pierwsze z Czkawką się dogaduję. Po drugię Jego lubię a Ciebie nie.Po trzecie z Tobą nigdy nie będę nawet jak byś był ostani !!! Perspektywa Sączysmarka: Co ona w nim widzi chudy ciamajdowaty słaby a ja silny umieśnony i przystojny kto nie powie, że nie ''' '''Perspektywa Czkawki: Ciekawe czy ktoś ich znalazł my narazie Jota i Wyma nie widać. Śledzik: Czkawka wszystko gra? Śledzik: Czkawka !!!!' co mu jest nie słyszy mnie .' Czkawka:Co ...co coś się stało? Śledzik: Pytałem się czy wszystko gra Czkawka: Tak a czemu pytasz? o co mu chodzi ciekawne przedtem Astrid teraz on. Śledzik: Jesteś jakiś nie obecny na pewno wszystko gra? Czkawka: Tak po prostu..... a z resztą nie ważne chodzmy dalej. Śledzik: Cos jednak jest na rzeczy Czkawka: O czym ty gadasz? Śledzik: Czemu jej nie powiesz co czujesz? Czkawka: Komu mam powiedzieć?- nie wiem o co mu chodzi Śledzik: No jak komu Astrid Czkawka: Nie wiem o czym ty do mnie mówisz Śledzik: O tym, że cały czas jesteś nie obecny i patrzysz się na Astrid Czkawka:Astrid jest moją przyjaciłką tak jak Ty, Smar, Bliźniaki jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi Śledzik: Okey niech cibędzie. A tak zmieniając temat ciekawe ile razy Smark oberwał od As Czkawka: Hahaha o ciekawe przekonamy się jak się z nimi spotkamy Perspektywa Astrid: Zabiję Czkawke jak go spotkam.Sączysmark doprowadza mnie do wariacji jak tak dalej będzie gadać to mu język odetne moim toporem . Astrid:Sączysmark uspokuj się bo znowu oberwiesz tak jak przed chwilą Sączysmark:Już chyba z 20 razy oberwałem od Ciebie za nic Astrid: Za nic? Zaraz moeższ oberwać za nic jak tylko chcesz a z tą śliwą pod okiem mogę ci poprawić jak chcesz-'ale mnie wnerwia' Sączysmark Nie chce poprawy. Moja piękna twarz ucierpiała przy Tobie Perspektywa Szpadki: ''' '''Gdzie on może być. Co ten mój durny brat robi znowu brak słówn na niego Szpadka: Mieczyk ty jaczy łbie co ty wyprawiasz? Mieczyk: Jak to co robię wiszę na drzewie nie widać Szpadka: Złaź my tu Jota i Wyma szukamy Mieczyk: A co robię niby? Szpadka: Wisząc do góry nogami szukasz go Mieczyk Tak czekaj nie a o co chodzi Szpadka: Ale ty głupi jesteś i złaź z tamtąd i idziemy Rozdział 4. Nareszcie znaleziony Perspektywa Czkwaki: Spotkaliśmy się prawie wszyscy brakuje tylko Astrid I Smarka ciekwe kiedy dojdą do nas ile można nanich czekac chyba że Astrid zabiła Smarka Czkawka: Gdzie oni są jeszcze ich będziemy szukać Śledzik: Może już idą Mieczyk: Amoże Smark nie jest w stanie dojść Nikt nie zważał na to co Mieczyk choc powiedział coś mądrego pierwszy raz w życiu. Nareszcie ich widać ale co się stało Sączysmarkowi czyżby Astrid tak go urządziła ''' Czkawka: No nareszcie jesteście Astrid: A no jesteśmy a ty masz przechlapane Wszyscy:Uuuuu Czkawka: Za co mam prze...... nie dokończyłem bo mnie walneła w brzuch Astrid: Jeszcze raz przydzielisz mnie do grupy ze Smarkiem to nie ręcze za siebie rozumiemy się!!! '''Nic jej nie odpowiedziałem bo nie miałem jak mocno mnie uderzyła w brzuch aż się skuliłem ta to ma siłe. Trzeba będzie wrócić do SA i tam pomysleć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach